Past's Intrusion On The Present
by LycoX
Summary: Rene's past is about to make a surprise appearance.


**Past's Intrusion**

 **On The Present**

 **Disclaimer: Since Rick played Ben on CW's Reaper and he now plays Rene on Arrow, I thought it'd be fun to combine the two.**

* * *

"Well well, I see you've found yourself a new ragtag bunch to run around with, Ben." Came a voice that caused Rene Ramirez to freeze up shortly after he got into his apartment after getting back from the Bunker.

Where the new Team Arrow had finally started to come together despite a screw up here and there. "Don't call me that name. I haven't been him in a long time."

Chuckling came from the figure as Rene came out of his freeze up and stared at the figure he hadn't seen in a long time. "Perhaps not, but at your core, you are Ben Gonzalez."

Rene just sighed and went to see what he could find to eat in his fridge. "So what brings the Devil himself to my oh so humble home?" He asked somewhat sarcastically as he grabbed some balogney and mayo for a sandwich.

"Let's just say I finally heard about what happened to Nina and I thought I'd drop by to offer my condolences." Replied the older but well dressed man who looked a lot like Ray Wise himself.

Which for whatever reason, the Devil himself thought looking like the man suited him quite well. A snort was heard from the vigilante known as Wild Dog. "Is that right? Cause somehow, I don't believe that, Hoss. Not after what happened to cause me and Nina to leave and come here."

"Sock and Andi both made their own choices that day, Ben. I had nothing to do with their deaths in that whole thing as I've repeatedly said." Hell, why would he rob his own son of his support team as it is?

Especially when the escaped Souls were getting just a bit more dangerous at the time? But hey, Humans and their beliefs, right? Another snort of disbelief came from Rene but he didn't say anything in response to that. "God knows Nina had a lot of trouble adjustin' to bein' Human thanks to you thinkin' she should see what it's like."

"I thought she'd be happy! How was I supposed to know she'd develop the occasional drug habit? Oh, and by the way? You don't have to worry about little Zoe having any kind of Demon in her thanks to the fact her mother was completely Human at the time of her birth."

"Well that's a Helluva relief. Now, again, what brings you here?"

"Souls, my boy, dark Souls." The answer made Rene let out an annoyed sigh.

"And what's that got to do with me? I'm not a Reaper or anything close to that last I checked."

The Devil nodded in agreement at that as he was quite right. "No, but that puts you in a unique position, Ben. One that could see you even re-unite with Sam due to a little problem that's gonna crop up next year." Began the man and if it wasn't for certain binding agreements, he'd already have Ricardo Diaz dealt with.

A huff of laughter escaped the Latino father. "I don't know if you forgot or anything, but Sam made it clear he prefers to work alone after what happened to Sock and Andi." And Rene couldn't really blame his old friend either for that.

But damn if he didn't miss the guy! "Oh, I haven't forgotten, my boy. I haven't forgotten at all. But he'll do what I tell him."

Rene turned to look at the Devil after swallowing a bite of his sandwich. "Sorry Hoss, but I'm not interested. But I'm sure you can find someone else in this city to do your dirty work."

"But what if I were to make a deal with you? One that would benefit you in the end?" Asked the Devil enticingly and causing the vigilante to freeze up momentarily with his sandwich close to his lips.

And he knew he had the Human, even if he refused to admit it. "You use these specially made hand guns that'll convert any ammo used in them for its intended purpose to collect a hundred dark souls and I'll have Nina restored to life and back by your side raising little Zoe like nothing bad ever happened. I'll even make her a Demon again if she wants." Explained the Fallen Angel even more enticingly as a pedestal appeared next to him with a box that contained the specially made hand guns inside on it.

Rene closed his eyes as a war began to brew in him over whether or not to accept the offer. As he wanted nothing more then his family back together but he knew it would come with some kind of price. He felt the Devil come up beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. "I'll uhh, I'll give you a couple of days to think it over."

And with that, the Fallen Angel was gone from the room. Leaving the man once known as Ben on his own as he debated with himself on what to do.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, how do y'all think that'll go?** **Leaving this as just a one-shot for now but who knows what could happen in the future.**


End file.
